1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an N-in-1 card connector capable of receiving multiple cards and providing enough normal force of the terminals thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
N-in-1 card connectors are widely used in compact devices today. An N-in-1 card connector selectively receives different cards. Usually, the N-in-1 card connector comprises a casing and more than two sets of terminals retaining in the casing along a front-to-back direction and extending cantilevered into the corresponding respective spaces for engaging with the corresponding cards. At least one set of terminals have much long connecting portions such that the contacting portions thereof connecting with one end of the connecting portions are positioned in the middle of the casing while the soldering portions thereof connecting with the other end of the connecting portions extend out of the casing for soldering with a printed circuit board. The connecting portions of the terminals have large elasticity such that it prevents a risk that the contacting portions thereof are pressed down to a lower position when a corresponding card is inserted but may not return to an original position when the corresponding card is ejected in durable use. However, another risk occurs that the normal force of the terminals is not large enough and the contact between the contacting portions and the card is not reliable.
Hence, an improved N-in-1 card connector is desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.